For Just This Moment
by xCrimson-Shimigamix
Summary: With the Winter War looming close, Soi Fong doesn't have much time to tell Rukia how she feels. Oneshot SoixRukia


Tomorrow was the climatic showdown between Aizen and the Shinigami. The Seireitei was abuzz with people scurrying about, preparing in their own ways for the fight that was ahead of them. Kyoraku was busy drinking to the point where he couldn't see straight, Kenpachi was avoiding anything that even resembled work, and Unahona was helping her squad by doing whatever they could to prepare for the flood of injuries and, heaven forbid, deaths that they might suffer at the hands of the traitors. Soi Fong however, was busy preparing for her night with Rukia. For the past couple of months, Soi and Rukia had become close friends. Whether they were training, or just spending time together, they were inseparable. But Soi started to notice something strange lately. What started off as a normal friendship developed into a wanting, a needing to be with Rukia. Every day was consumed with thoughts of her, every little thing she did, every little thing she said. Soi hung from every word of Rukia's, becoming intoxicated from just hearing her voice. It was then she realized that...

Soi wanted Rukia.

The Captain feared however, that the young girl didn't feel the same way. She never wanted Rukia to hate her, to disown her, to ruin their friendship over her own selfish feelings. But with time quickly running out, Soi decided that she would tell Rukia how she felt. She had planned a nice, quiet night out, with a candlelit dinner under the stars after their trip to the cherry blossoms Rukia loved. And after punching Omaeda in the face from the joke he made about her plans sounding awfully similar to a date, Soi made sure she wouldn't be interrupted.

"Oh my! It's so beautiful!" Rukia happily exclaimed, taking in the sight of the moon hanging low in the night sky. Soi knew that Rukia always loved nights like this, when the moon and the stars shined brightly together. And if Soi could help her forget all about Aizen and the war, even if for a time, then she would be happy. "Yeah...it sure is.." Soi replied, her eyes fixed on her friend. Thankfully, Rukia was too busy watching a shooting star to notice the growing blush on Soi's face. "Hey...I just..wanted t-to s-s-say.." Rukia's voice grew weaker as she somberly glanced at the ground near her. Soi inched herself closer to the girl, and placed a reasuring and on her shoulder.

"Thank you."

Before she could say anything, Rukia tightly wrapped her arms around Soi's waist and rested her head on Soi's shoulder. Without thinking, Soi leaned in and placed a light kiss on Rukia's forehead. Soi's blush grew as Rukia smiled and cooed beneath her. "Thank me for what?" Soi asked wrapping her arms around Rukia's neck. The young girl stared directly into Soi's eyes, sending a shiver up the captains spine. For a moment, neither girl said anything, locked into a mesmerizing trance. Both girls faces hovering only inches apart.

Rukia broke the silence first.

"Everything. These past couple of months have been amazing. I don't know what will happen tomorrow, but I know with you here with me, I'll be alright."

Soi wanted to tell her how she felt, wanted to show her that she loved Rukia, but she was cut off by Rukia's lips on hers. Soi felt a wave of warmth surge in her. Soi deepened the kiss, and both girls moaned as they felt at peace for the first time in years. Time came to a stop, both girls too caught up in the moment to notice anything else. Soi's hand found its way into Rukia's dark locks. Finally, Rukia broke the kiss, causing Soi to crash back to reality. A million things were going through Soi's mind, she was still processing the moment that had just passed. Soi pulled Rukia on top of her, and placed a quick kiss on her friends lips. She was happy, finally, Soi knew that Rukia wouldn't hate her, as Rukia liked her too.

Rukia laid her head on the captains chest, listening to her heartbeat in rhythm with hers. Both girls laid under the night sky, too happy to move, to speak, to do anything that might ruin the moment that they had. "I can't believe that it actually worked!" Rukia whispered. "What worked?" Soi said, grinning as she planted several kisses along Rukia's cheek. "Wishing on a shooting star, of course!"

Soi giggled as she held Rukia close. The war, Aizen, nothing mattered now. Whatever plans fate had for the girls could wait...for just a little while longer.


End file.
